


Fly me to the moon

by LiliumTea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, literally almost everyone is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea
Summary: Tonight is Night Raven College's annual dance competition and ball, and all of Pomefiore is ready to shine like every other year on this fateful night. The perfect occasion for Vil and Rook to get some more time together, and get a sweet victory as bonus.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone, it's me hitting you again with some Vil/Rook goodness as a treat to soothe the news of chapter 5 being delayed to mid september.  
> There's not really plot, just fun dancing competition time, so have fun reading this!!

The night has finally come. Certainly one of the least waited one for the other dorms, but oh, dear Crowley, was it Pomefiore’s favorite. A time where they could all shine and have harmless fun while casually destroying everyone else. The ball, with the dance competition that accompanied it, was a nightmare for those who didn’t understand the beauty and grace there was in the art of dancing.

Back at the Pomefiore dorm, everyone was bursting with excitement and preparing themselves, confident as ever. Rook was already finished, and was giving a hand to stressed first years messing up with the buttons of their shirts and such, while laughing. It always amazed him how it was at this time of the year that the dorm was the liveliest.  
He was repositioning Epel’s bow when he heard everyone else gasp. Oh, so his roi de poison was finally ready to open the march to the ballroom? He turned around and couldn’t help but sigh dreamily at the sight.  
Vil was really the embodiment of perfection and beauty. From his carefully chosen heeled shoes, the tight high waist black pants that highlighted his slim frame, to his white silken blouse with bishop sleeves. His makeup was elegant as always, palette chosen to compliment his lavender eyes and porcelain face. His hair was falling to his shoulders, and Rook thought, by seeing how it was beautifully made into waterfall breads entangled with flowers, how he wished he was the one who helped with that, letting his fingers run through the platinum soft hair, making his lover shine like no other could.  
Vil felt the stare of the hunter and just smirked, coming beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

\- Rook. I hope everyone is ready to go.  
\- Of course, we can depart now if you want to, mon cher.

All the dorm followed their leader like moths are attracted to light, the march to the ballroom made in silence. Once they arrived, all eyes turned on them, as it should. They apparently weren’t the last, thank goodness. The Ignihyde dorm wasn’t there yet, for obvious reasons: these introverts would do anything in their powers to stay in their caves. 

Rook stared each of the present dorms: Heartslabyul was doing well so far, but knowing the dorm, there was no doubt a few idiots would lose their heads before the end. Savanaclaw were without a doubt feeling like they were in hell. Their faces screamed uneasiness all over and, really, if Rook let his hunter instinct run wild he would’ve had his fun with these bulky preys. Octavinelle...nothing was sure yet but it was known that they were more brains than anything else, so even if they were at ease now, they wouldn’t gather great results. Scarabia was another history. This dorm was clearly the one they needed to keep an eye to when it came to dancing, as both Kalim and Jamil were known to be wonderful dancers. Vil had praised them often when the fairy gala incident happened. No doubt the other residents would be on par with these two. Finally, Diasomnia. Their charisma was as strong as ever, and no doubt a few good dancers could be hidden here, but it would be alright.

He looked over to the judges now, and he didn’t expect this. Crewel was a good choice, a man of taste with a sharp tongue that wouldn’t hesitate to break you. Trein, well, he may be old, but his knowledge on history also meant that he must know a lot about the more intricate and traditional dances. Those two truly, everyone could understand. But why was the leader of Ramshackle dorm and his little hungry monster part of the judges?  
Epel was the one to answer that question, with a proud little note in his voice.

-Yuu and Grim were chosen because Yuu asked for it. He knows a lot about dance apparently, from where he is from.

Both Vil and Rook hummed in thoughts. Well, that would make everything more fun.

The competition began as soon as the reluctant residents of Ignihyde were, quite literally, pulled on the ballroom by the neck, by none other than headmaster Crowley himself. No one was surprised as it happened every year.  
The first round was for solos, and the first dorm to enter the dance was Heartslabyul. Rook and Vil were pressed against each other, waiting patiently for the chaos to erupt. Cater was one of the chosen to represent his dorm. He was all smile, grinning flashily and throwing peace signs at everyone before it began. Then he stopped, positioned himself and as the song first notes were heard he began. The song he picked was upright and pop, suiting him fine, and even if his moves weren’t the most outstanding, his balance was perfect and made up for the lack of difficulty. Soon enough it ended, Cater bowing to a cheering audience, and Vil was partly amused and partly disappointed: amused by the good show the ginger gave, and disappointed by the lack of errors, there was nothing he could critique with Rook so far.  
The notes were 7’s, all the judges unanimous and giving their piece of advice on how to do better next time. Cater thanked them and ran happily backstage to magicam all of it.

Savanaclaw was second, and, this, this was where the fun would begin. Leona was the one apparently forced to dance. That would be a sight. He was taking his sweet time, smile forced by the magic of Ruggie. The music began and this, this was the chaos they waited for. Vil pressed himself closer to Rook, and whispered in his ear, mesmerized by this horror he was seeing

-I wonder if being so bad couldn’t be considered a talent at this point?  
-My, it could. I guess grace and power really is the trait of the lionesses, as Leona lacks it all in his moves.

Barely covered snickers could be heard all over the room by the time it ended, and of course Leona growled and threatened everyone under his breathe. To no surprise, the notes were lower than the bottom of the ocean. 2’s and a 4 given by Yuu who said that clown dancing should become a genre. This little guy, it was a wonder how he was still alive in this school with such comments.  
Octavinelle sent Floyd, surely because he thought it would be fun. He was already laughing, his eyes glinting. Once again the song began, smooth jazz like you could hear in the Mostro Lounge, but...Floyd moves were out of sync, too curt. Not as worse as Leona but a special case to the eyes. It ended soon enough and a few bold spectators were laughing, only to be met by his deadly glare and a promise to find and squeeze them to death. The notes were two 3’s and Yuu’s 4 yet again, with a comment on how he would build a great circus with Leona. This kid really had a death wish. Floyd exited the scene pouting and muttering that everyone were mood-killers and mean.  
Scarabia sent Kalim, a good choice really, as his prowess in traditional dances could make him get bonus points from Trein. Surely an idea from Jamil who wouldn’t allow Scarabia to lose. This snake was too smart for his own good. Zithers and tambourines gave the tempo, and Kalim began his dance. Lively and elegant moves, on par with the rhythm, his blinding smile and humming adding to the charm of his dance. Vil and Rook only spotted a few minor missteps, but that didn’t ruin his performance in the slightest. Without any surprise, when the thrumming of the instruments stopped, thundering applause replaced it. Notes were two 9 and, as they predicted, a 10 from the history teacher.

It was now their dorm’s turn. Vil did his best to look appeased, but he was gripping tightly Rook’s hand.

\- Epel better make us proud. If he let all those training hours go to waste, the moral will go down for everyone.  
\- Do not worry mon ange, you are the one who assisted him, there is no way he’d let you down.

Epel finally appeared, gaze firm and steady, shoulders relaxed. Their eyes met and Vil just nodded to reassure him. The small baby faced boy smiled slightly at that, before adjusting his features to blankness again, and getting into position..  
Violin, harp and soft piano merged together, and Epel moved, slow, each move gracefully calculated. Wide moves, dramatic expression, his arabesque and entrechat flawless. He dances as if he plays in a tragedy, mournful and soft, fragile little one with a heart of glass, ready to break. His pointe is precise, his form delicate and exactly what Vil wanted. As the music becomes more and more quiet, coming to an end, his moves slow down, and at the last note, he stops, gracious final form like a flower that has yet to bloom.  
Silence, then deafening applause. Vil has a proud smile on his face while he applaud, forgetting that he is still gripping Rook hand. The latter laughed at that, and whispered to his ear.

\- You are like a proud parent, Vil. Beware before he calls you dad.

He got smacked playfully at the shoulder for that, and Vil smirked

\- Well, know that you’d be the other dad then. Clearly the weird one, at that.

They both chuckled together, lost for a few seconds in their own bubble, before focusing on the notes given to their little prodigy. Two 10 and a 9, as a slight error was seen by the strict Crewel. Well, it was good enough. Not perfect but close.  
Ignihyde and Diasomnia passed in a blur for them, as they began preparing themselves for the duo part of the competition, but they could hear the cheers for both teams and, strangely, decent notes for Ignhihyde. They sent Idia, who must have learned some idol group choreography, and did it well enough to get 6’s and 7’s. Lilia was the one representing Diasomnia, and did a beautiful performance, getting him 7’s and 8’s.

The duos began, all the dancing couples waiting in the backstage. Rook and Vil were facing each other, not caring that much about the others, just lost in their own world, talking about the moves, hands on the other’s cheek. Rook could swear he heard someone telling them to get a room, but as he turned around and glared at them the mockery died in their throat.  
Riddle and Trey were the first ones. A classic waltz for them, turning and turning along the playful notes, form perfect and clearly seriously worked on. A few missteps near the end, but Rook saw that it was caused by a Riddle that maybe ate tart a bit before the performance and now regretted it bitterly.  
Three 7 yet again for Heartslabyul, as predicted. Trey lead a wobbling Riddle to the backstage, asking for a glass of water.

Savanaclaw had nothing to lose, and sent Ruggie and Jack as duo. Jack was too sitff, and Ruggie too relaxed. Once again, they were gonna give a good show for sure. It surprisingly went well for them, thanks to the little hyena that lead the dance, gleeful, with spring in his steps. The notes were way better than the one given to Leona earlier, two 7 and a 6 given to them. Ruggie whooped and jumped on Jack, blabbering about a won bet. Oh, so Leona and Ruggie must have had a bet of some sort, interesting. Rook would try to look that up later to have some gossip material with his beloved.

Octavinelle sent their leader with Jade, and seeing the pure sadist look in their faces, no doubt they wanted to have fun thanks to the clumsy Ashengrotto. Jazz music yet again, and a pitiful octopus that tried his best with an obviously glowing with mirth Jade, who didn’t even try to hide his small laughing bursts. By the time it ended, Azul was red to the ears, hiding his face in his hands and muttering for it to end. Three 5. it was mediocre, but not unbearable, and fun to watch. So the middle ground was logic.

Scarabia’s turn yet again was what made Rook and Vil slightly tensed. What did these two prepare? It was a duo with Kalim yet again, and his faithful, or at least kinda faithful servant Jamil. Vil swore that allowing a same person to participate in the two parts of the competition was unfair, but well, it would bring more spice to the competition. As they heard the instruments, Rook and Vil guessed it would be traditional dance again. A few more modern tones could be heard, but seeing them turn around the other, pure joy illuminating Kalim, while Jamil was more tensed, it gave a really familial and warm feeling. Two 10 and a 9, as well as applause, welcomed the end of their performance.

Rook extended his hand to Vil as Jamil and Kalim came back to the dark space, and they heard Jamil mutter to them

\- I hope you’re not all glitter, little Pomefiore’s dolls, or it will be a boring win for us.

They just smiled at him politely before turning around and going onto the stage, hand in hand.  
They were both serene as they faced the silent crowd. Having eyes on them wasn’t new, and it wouldn’t be the last time it’d happen either. They kept their polite smiles, and positioned themselves, facing each other. The music began with harsh violin, and suddenly, it was as if they were the only ones in that room. They were eating the other from their gaze alone, a dance of love and passion. Approached each other, and the tango could begin. The position was flawless and each move sharp and accurate as they moved around, elastic steps, pivot, chest against chest, heads positioned perfectly.  
It ended with a volcada, and as cheers could be heard, Rook took his chance, seeing the desire flaming in Vil’s lavender eyes, and kissed him passionately.

Crowley had to calm everyone down as they all whistled and whooped for the couple, and also kindly asked of them to stop making out in the middle of the competition. Which Vil and Rook did, as they were feeling generous today. But didn’t say it out loud, not risking to sound too sarcastic in front of their “kind” headmaster. They waited calmly for the notes to be announced, Rook embracing Vil from behind, head resting on his shoulder. Two 10 and a 9, like Epel. The kiss was judged unnecessary by Trein who took a point away from his note, but they didn’t give a fuck.  
They went back to the backstage, savoring their victory. Vil looked straight at Jamil and said, voice dripping with sarcasm

\- So, I hope the little dolls weren’t too boring, Jamil.

Jamil looked away with a sneer while Kalim was jumping around and complimenting them genuinely. Urgh, this boy really was like the sun. They went to rest in a calmer side of the backstage, looking at the scene faraway, Vil in Rook’s lap, to not use up all of the space, they both said in unison when asked.

Ignihyde sent Ortho and a third year, dancing along cutely to a pop song, and making everyone melt from Ortho’s undeniable cuteness. Three 7 for them. They were faring way better than last year, and it was pleasing to see. For once they didn’t broke down in the middle of the scene because of the anxiety and stress.  
Diasomnia sent Silver and Sebek. Sadly for them, Silver fell asleep in the middle of the performance on top of a screaming Sebek. It got them a good laugh from the crowd and three pity filled 6 as it was beginning rather well.

The totals were counted and soon enough the winners were announced. Pomefiore first, Scarabia second, and Heartslabyul third.  
All the dorm of Pomefiore erupted in cheers and yells of pure joy. Once again, the dorm kept his title of undefeated dancers.

The ball could finally begin after the competition, soft and slow jazz resonating, present of the music club, who clearly wanted a romantic mood to spite the single ones.  
And talking about spiting the poor unfortunate souls without a lover, Rook and Vil were ready to do that. They were embracing each other tightly, swinging lazily along with the melody. Rook was ecstatic, and talked to Vil with a sweet voice

\- Ah, mon amour, what a delight it is to dance with you, to have you shine for everyone yet look at me with such a beautiful glow in your eyes! If I could dance with you till my last breath, then it would be a life better than all of heaven could give me.  
\- Always the one to say sweet things that sounds more and more like marriage proposals as the days pass.  
\- I wouldn’t dare hope for such a sweet life, mon roi, as too much happiness for one person would be a crime.  
\- You should. You should really, as I love you as much as you do. I could show you what spring is like on other planets if you asked, just because I love you Rook. The impossible doesn’t exist when it’s the two of us. Just hold my hand and kiss me, and we’ll find all the answers together.

Rook’s eyes went as wide as saucers, touched by the sweet words, words like honey for him, and felt himself melting on the spot as the soft lips of Vil’s met his. He returned the kiss as softly, as the piano echoed in the large room. A slow, full of unsaid words, open mouthed kiss. A kiss full of promises.

\- OH COME ON YOU TWO GET A ROOM, REALLY

Jamil’s aggravated voice didn’t stop them in the slightest from sharing their feelings, kissing each other sweetly, without a care in the world. Others could go to hell and get sick of their cheesiness, it didn’t matter to them. Love for them was as beautiful and ethereal as the pale light of the moon. And for tonight, guided by the laughs and notes dancing around them, they felt as if they flew to the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and hope it pleased you~
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated!


End file.
